1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer tool having a pair of cases, and a hinge which connects the cases such that they can relatively move between a use position and an open position.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are conceived various transfer tools. In a transfer tool, a transfer tape supplied from a supply reel rotatable around a spindle is wound around a winding reel through a transfer head. In order to be replaceable at least the transfer tape and the supply reel around which the transfer tape is wound, the transfer tool includes a first case, a second case which pairs off with the first case, and a hinge which connects the first case and the second case such that they can relatively move between a use position and an open position. In a state where the first and second cases are disposed in the use position, the transfer tape and the supply reel are held in the first and second cases. See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-248182 for example.
According to the structure described in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-248182, the hinge projects outward from the first and second cases. If such a structure is employed, the movable range of the first and second cases can be set to 180° or greater. However, if the first and second cases are disposed in the use position, since the hinge projects outward with respect to other portions, its outward appearance is marred, and when the transfer tool is grasped, a hand and the hinge interfere with each other, and there is a problem that it is not easy for a user to hold the transfer tool.
To solve such a problem, it seems to be an appropriate structure that the hinge is provided inside of the outer edges of the first and second cases. However, when this structure is employed, if the first and second cases are relatively moved toward the open position, the first and second cases interfere with each other before the phase is varied through 180° from the use position and they can not move further. That is, according to this structure, the movable range of the first and second cases can not be set to 180° or greater, therefore, there is another problem that when the supply reel is replaced by new one or when a refill having the supply reel is replaced by new one, a sufficient opening can not be secured, such a replacing operation can not easily be carried out.